Geeks Gone Wild
by Aurag2
Summary: A story about furries, but no sex, just minor stuff with a nerdy boy and his popular best friend.


"No, he's too much of a geek," said Rob, the most popular guy in the class.

"No, I'm not," I fought.

"Excuse me," he said, turning to face me. "Was I talking to you?" he said in a cocky toned voice.

I crouched back in fear a little bit from his tone. I tried not to show that the bully was giving me fear, but my light yellow kitsuneko ears angled back anyway. My tail went underneith my chair in slight fear in between my legs.

"But," ( stuttered out, "It was about me." It was a very bad and desperate attempt to get them to stop, but I was just digging himself in more. I wished his best friend Jena was here to help and wondered why she was so late for class today. It had already been thirty minutes since the first bell rang.

Just then she ran in with all her usual beauty. Everything seemed to stop whenever she was near, although it might had just been me. I had a little crush on my best friend, but I wouldn't tell her.

She had yellow fur with light yellow markings. The only markings visible were the two lines and circles in between the lines on her tail because her long pink sweater, jeans, and tall black boots covered the rest of them. She had small white puffy wings coming out of her sweater, adding to the cuteness. She had a black button nose and light violet eyes. Her fur was fluffy, but not too long. As she sat in the desk next to me and put her books down I could see a light yellow heart on the bottom of each hand. I smiled but was snapped away from staring as Rob threw a paper ball at my head.

I opened it as I looked at him and he laughed. It read: "Hey loser, as we were saying before your guardian angel walked in. You'll never touch a boob. Loser" I looked up at him and he smirked at me before he turned and started talking to the popular kids again.

"I hate those guys," Jena said under her voice. I nodded and turned to face her in my desk. She was smiling at me as we pretended to do the homework we were supposed to, but no one really cared about our work. We'd all copy the answers out of the back of the textbook tonight.

Rob left me alone during the rest of the class. Time went slow as me and Jena chatted. She was my best friend. She could've been the most popular girl in the class, but for some reason she chose to hang out with me. I'd done so many puzzles, but that was never one I could solve.

The bell rang and we scooped up our books. It was our off period. Somehow, she had gotten the principle to give us our spares in the same period.

We headed to the cafeteria to sit. Jena sat and opened up her science book, getting ready for the test next period. I opened mines too. She asked me random quiz questions and I answered them, but my mind was really elsewhere.

Was it really such a big deal if I was in grade 12 and I'd never had any action. That I'd never felt THAT part of a women. Sure, I thought about it. But I never really even dated anyone here.

I looked around the cafeteria. It was empty. I could hear the cafeteria cooking but that had a whole wall blocking it off. There were no students here because they were busy. The principle wasn't even watching us like she usually did.

I looked up at Jena. It was a slow, thinking stare. She was staring at her textbook innocently. But this was the first time I had noticed her large beautiful breasts inside her tight pink sweater.

"Jena," I said and she looked up at me with her violet eyes. "I'm doing an experiment. May I...Um, feel under your shirt." She looked at me but nodded and shrugged. It wasn't that she was a slut but she'd been with so many guys it wasn't a big deal to her.

She grabbed my hand and moved me to the corner so it would be even less likely to see. I looked at my hand shaking with anticipation as I slowly slid it under the rim of her sweater. I moved it up to the lumps and slowly cupped on in my hand as I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. There was a sweater and than an undershirt, but nothing underneith.

I rubbed them a little, exploring unknown territory.

"So, this is for science how?" she said a little sarcastically. I laughed a little bit and answered back "Don't question my genius woman."

I brushed my finger over her nipple and I heart a sound coming from her. I looked up and she was gripping the air with her eyes half rolled back into her head. "Do...do you like that?" I said stuttering a little bit. She nodded her head strongly before she looked at me into my eyes. Her look changed that day, the way she viewed me changed completly. Because I can remember what happened after that.

She grabbed my head and brought her lips to mine and kissed me . We sat after and continued, but two things happened that day.

1. I didn't prove Rob wrong, because I never told him.

2. I got the most beautiful girl in the school as my girlfriend.


End file.
